


“No, we saw you watching her."

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request:  First meeting with Coco &  Meeting Coco at a club party and you’re both shy so his brothers play matchmaker
Relationships: Johnny "Coco" Cruz/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	“No, we saw you watching her."

“So, who are you waiting for? You keep looking to the road. What, you got a hot date coming for the party?” 

Gilly joked with Angel and he pushed his shoulder into his. Shaking his head, Angel laughed. 

“Nah. I invited a friend over. I went to high school with her. She was cool. Funny, used to help me when my dumbass didn’t finish my homework. We’re totally opposite, she’s shy and I was always getting attention. Anyway,”

Angel took a drag from his cigarette as the boys looked at him. 

“She moved away after we graduated. She’s back now though. Me and EZ bumped into her at the store the other day. We got some lunch and started talking again. She’s still getting back into the swing of things so I told her to come by. Hang with us, have some drinks. Just chill.”

EZ nodded, confirming. 

“She’s nice. Cool girl. Quiet." 

Coco and Gilly accepted the response and did not think much else of it. It wasn’t all that much later when you pulled up, Angel placing the butt of his cigarette into the ashtray on the table in front of him. He stood and slowly strode over to where you were parked, opening up the driver’s side door for you. You stepped out and were all smiles as the two of you embraced. Angel tossed his arm over your shoulders lazily and walked with you back to where the group was, EZ standing first and giving you a hug and a smile. Pulling away, you looked at the rest of the guys who offered you smiles as well. The bigger one had a goofy smile as he held his hand out. 

"I’m Gilly.”

Shaking it gently, you moved onto Taza, Bishop, and Creep before you got to Coco. He had been eyeing you the whole time, sticking to his usual quiet self. When it was his turn, he smiled quickly and shook your hand before it faded again.

“Coco.”

You repeated it and laughed softly before you gave a small nod. 

“I like it.”

Done with the introductions, you took a seat beside Angel felling most comfortable with him. He did well, keeping up the conversation and including you so that you didn’t feel left out or embarrassed either. You had always been on the shyer side, quieter than everyone else. It had always been weird that you and Angel had been friends due to the contrast. You gave your two cents every now and then, staying in the conversation and loosening up some. 

“Want something to drink?”

You looked over at Angel as he offered and he motioned for you to follow him with a smile. 

“Come on. I’ll go with you.”

Both of you stood from the table and made your way into the clubhouse, Coco’s eyes trailing you. Once they knew you were inside, Gilly punched playfully him in the chest with a laugh. 

“Put your eyes back in your head. You look creepy as fuck.”

Coco scoffed and pushed him away, looking off to the side and playing it off as Bishop laughed. 

“No, we saw you watching her." 

Creep nodded in agreement with a smirk of his own as he looked the younger patch. 

"Don’t lie. You were straight plotting.”

They all laughed and Gilly poked at him. 

“Ask her out.”

“Let the girl chill. Didn’t you hear Angel say she just moved back?”

With a shrug, Gilly nodded. 

"Yeah. And?”

Coco simply shook his head with a laugh, all of their eyes drifting back up as they heard you and Angel coming back out of the clubhouse. Suddenly everyone’s eyes left you and slowly locked on Coco who started shaking his head immediately. 

“Don’t you guys fuckin’ dare." 

"DoN’t YoU guYs FucKIn DarE.”

Gilly mocked Coco as you and Angel made your way back, your smile soft as you looked at him. As soon as he went to look at you though, you looked away, and that was enough to convince the guys of what they needed to do. 

“So. How does it feel to be back in SP?”

You spoke to them about moving back and how things had been when you were away. How it was nice to get out and see a new place, but this was the town that felt like home. How you had missed it and felt energized to be back. You noticed that Coco’s eyes were on you the whole time, listening intently and really focusing on what you were saying. When you would lock eyes though, everyone could see the bashfulness that consumed both of you as your eyes then quickly tried to find someone else to look at.

Then they tried to get to know you more and for every hobby or interest you shared, they found a way to incorporate Coco. The truth was, had they not, you wouldn’t have realized just how much you and the quiet sniper had in common. It didn’t take long for either of you to realize that and slowly but surely, each of the members excused themselves until it was just the two of you, talking to each other intently. Him about his time in the military, you about traveling and finally getting out of the little town that was home. You both shared your stories of memories with Angel and EZ, laughing as you gave and received embarrassing info that you could use against the brothers later.

Before long, most of the people that weren’t members had left and you were yawning up a storm. Coco watched you as you closed your eyes and covered your mouth, almost in a trance with you. He had thought you were beautiful from the moment that you had stepped out of your car but after getting to talk with you and getting to see that the guys had been right. That you did have a lot in common. That you were compatible. That you would be a good match. You were breathtaking and he would be lying if he said he wasn’t smitten. Finishing your yawn and replacing it with a tired smile, you pointed over to your car. 

“I should probably get going." 

Coco nodded even though that was the last thing he wanted. 

"Let me walk you to your car. If that’s cool,”

Your nod was enthusiastic as you looked at him. 

“Yeah. Of course.”

He stood along with you and you both slowly made your way to your car, a silence falling over you. Stopping at the driver’s side door you pointed at it with your thumb, laughing nervously. 

“Well. I better start heading ho-”

“You got plans tomorrow?”

His sudden interruption caught you off guard and you tried to hold back your excitement. 

“No. Why?”

Letting himself relax a little he gave you a lopsided smile. 

“I thought maybe we could go out, get some lunch together." 

You weren’t able to hide it anymore and you nodded, feeling heat rise to your ears as you looked down at the dirt beneath your feet. Looking back at him, you agreed, a vulnerability in his eyes that made him seem even more endearing. 

"I’d like that a lot, Coco.”


End file.
